100 Years Later
by CCgirl1410
Summary: Edward left and Bella is now a vampire hangin out with the wolves. What happens when they meet 100 years later? Sorry I'm bad at summeries! Bella and Edward. T just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this once, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all the Twilight characters.**

**100 Years Later**

"_You don't want me?"_

"_No."_

Those were the that haunted me as I searched. But what am I searching for? There's nothing here. Nothing but never ending darkness. Nothing at all.

I woke up shrieking again. My heart was still racing and my breathing was still fast as turned my face to my alarm clock. It read 1:30am. I groaned while I sat up indian-style and moved my arms tightly around my chest to hold my pieces together.

"Will this nightmare ever end?"

The hole in my chest flared agonizingly and the pained rippled relentlessly through my body. Silent tears streamed down my face.

Charlie's soft snore drifted from his room letting me know that my screams hadn't waken him. That small amount of knowledge gave me some relief.

My eyes wondered to the window and the forest out side.

"_Don't go into the woods alone."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm not always the most dangerous thing out there. Lets leave it at that."_

I shook with the pain of the memory but hope flooded through me. Quickly I searched for my boots and jacket finding them easily in my closet. Then pulled my hair into a pony tail to expose my neck and release as much of the tempting, sweet smell of my blood as possible. Not bothering to change out of my holey pajama sweats I threw on my jacket and stepped into my boots.

Getting down stairs was tricky. I had to place my weight just right on the stairs so that they wouldn't creak. Then I quietly unlocked the door and tip toed into the night.

Standing at the edge of the forest, arms wrapped around my chest, I hoped that tonight would end the pain. With that desire I started my hike.

After a few hours in the dark I heard the sounds of foot steps behind me. I stopped and turned around. There was no one. I stood there for a second and debated. I was sure there was somebody behind me.

"Hello?" I whispered only to get no answer. "Well if you're there I really don't care if you kill me." I stated.

When I turned back around to continue my hike she was there.

"Victoria." I smiled. "Long time, no see. What brings you here?"

"You always where a weird little human. I've been looking for you." She smiled menacingly.

I grinned cocking my head to the side giving her a better target. Not that she seemed like the type of person that needed a good target, or any target at all for that matter. She was a killer, she would kill me without my help.

She chuckled evilly and then she was on top of me, me still smiling. Victoria then leaned down and let her teeth graze my neck to find the place she wanted to bite me. After about two seconds of searching her teeth sliced deep in to my skin and fire seeped into my blood.

Next thing I knew was that she was gone and a huge wolf was laying at my side, watching me.

After I noticed that, I no longer cared. Fire coursed through me and it took all my effort and strength not to scream.

**3 Days Later**

I sigh the physical pain is gone but not the emotional. I knew I was not a vampire, what I did not know was why. Why didn't Victoria kill me? Why didn't she end this? And what is that smell? It smells like something died.

I open my eyes to face three huge, nasty smelling wolves. I sat up and they stepped back wary. I stared at them curiously. How did they get so big? They were huge, like horses with long fur and sharp teeth.

The biggest one, the black one, ran off into the trees while the other two just stood there and watched me. A few seconds later a man came towards me from the direction the first wolf went. He went to stand in between the two remaining wolves.

"Bella," how did he know my name? "do you know what happened to you?"

"Yes." Of course.

"Then you know what you are?" Ok, this is weird. This guy, whom I have never met, knows my name, what I am, and has three huge, pet horse-wolves.

"Yes." I am honestly starting to get a little freaked out.

"Ok, good. Do you know what we are?"

"Should I?"

He chuckled "My name is Sam and I am the alpha of the Quileute werewolves." Did he just say werewolves? I must have looked confused because after a second he went on explaining. "My pack and I protect the reservation from vampires. We found a trail that lead here and saw the red head bite you. She's dead by the way."

"Wait," I interrupted "you killed Victoria?" I was in shock and aw.

"Yes, Paul and I, Jared kept an eye on you." My head was spinning. After a minuet of staring at each other he spoke again. "How does your throat feel?" he questioned.

"I don't really know. A little sore I guess."

"Hmmm." Sam started talking again but I couldn't pay attention because the most enticing smell just hit me. A few yards behind the wolves a deer appeared in the trees.

Venom flowed in my mouth and my throat burned like wild fire. Quickly I looked at the pack and then back at the deer. Then I jumped up and was on the back of the deer before I even had time to think about my decision. The blood tasted wonderful and warm soothing the fire in my throat.

When I stood up I looked down at myself. Wow, that was cleaner than I expected not a drop on me.

Then I remembered the wolves and turned around. The two wolves were crouched and ready to spring while Sam looked amused and slightly disgusted. "Sorry" There wasn't much else I could do at that point.

Sam then looked thoughtful. "Do you want to be a vegetarian?"

"Yes." More that anything.

He then looked happy. "Well then I guess you can be part of the pack." The wolves looked at him shocked. "You will need some training though. Would you like that?"

For a second I wondered if it was a trick but then decided it didn't matter. "Sure." I really didn't want to be alone.

**A/N: Please review and tell me if I should keep going. Sorry if its crappy its my first fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who reviewed and here is Bella's new life.**

Chapter 2

**100 Years Later (Bella POV)**

Hmm. I stood in front of my full length mirror and looked at myself as my straight brown hair turned blond and wavy. Lets see blue eyes today. And freckles? Freckles splattered across my cheeks. Yes, freckles look nice.

Three days after my change the pack figured out I could shape shift and change my scent along with my high tolerance for human blood. Fifty years later I learned that I could also block other vampires powers.

Knock, knock.

"Coming!" I knew already who it was by the smells so I raced down the stairs at vampire speed and came to an abrupt stop in front of the door.

"Bout' time you let us in."

"I told you to just come in. You know the price of knocking is waiting for me to get to the door." I said playfully giving each pack member a hug.

"So you like your new house?" Jacob asked. Him, Seth, Embry, and Leah are the only member left from the original pack. Paul, Jared, Sam, and Quil all imprinted and decided to take themselves out of the pack so that they can age and stay with their wives. "Well I guess I can't call it new can I? Say, how long have you been waiting for Charlie's old house to go on the market?"

"Yes. No. And thirty-five years at least." I grinned letting them all in.

"Blond today?" Seth of course. He always was interested in my shape shifting. The first time he saw me change he declared it the strangest thing ever. I chuckled to myself at the memory.

"Would you like my hair to be purple instead?" My lovely golden locks changed to a bright neon purple. Then we all laughed at his face.

Seth's face went from shock to embarrassment. "No, blond is fine." My hair returned to blond as I smiled.

"Do you all want a tour?"

All four agreed and I set off to show them my house. "Now don't get to disgusted, I know every thing is really old and worn down. I'm gonna remodel everything. The bathroom going to be blue. My room is going to be a golden color and black. Charlie's old room is going to be a music room. The living room will be hold a seventy-two inch plasma tv, surround sound, and all my movies. Then last but not least the kitchen is going to be my library."

"Sounds cool. Can we bring the video games?" Jacob elbowed Embry in the ribs and Embry easily dodged it waiting for my answer.

I rolled my eyes at their meant-to-be-subtle scene. "My house is your hang out, as long as you don't trash the place then I really don't care what you do."

The guys high fived while Leah and I gave them strange looks.

"When will it all be done?" Seth asked excitedly knowing my renovations never took that long.

"I expect to have my house complete by the first day of high school."

They stopped talking and looked at me. "Five days?" Jake questioned.

"That's the longest it should take." They looked at me in aw.

"Well, its five already and I want to get my supplies tonight so I have something to do. Do you want to come with me?" They usually weren't doing anything that important. Plus, I could use their input and trunk space.

"I'll come." Leah was my best girlfriend, like a sister in so many ways. We always did everything together and house remodeling was no exception.

"Ok, I'm comin' too. We can't have our hang out all girly." Leah and I both shot Jake annoyed looks. "What?" He asked grinning innocently.

"Seth, Embry, you two coming." They paused and looked at each other. They hated shopping no matter what for.

"Or are you afraid of the hardware store?" Leah asked as we headed towards the cars and I giggled knowing just how well that remark would work.

"We're coming." They huffed not able to find a war out of it.

"Good. We need you strong men to carry everything." I said grinning evilly at Leah, who was grinning back at me.

I heard the boys snort as we got into the cars and headed to Seattle.

The trip wasn't long because we all drove above 100mph. Plus Leah rode with me in my Audi. On the way there we talked and sang to the radio. I told her exactly what I wanted to do and knowing her she would find everything and make it look amazing. She was almost like Alice except not hyper, ate food, and turned into a wolf. All in all my favorite person to be around.

After getting home and unloading all our treasures into the living room they had to say good night because some people had to sleep.

Once they all left I started in on the house. In less than three hours everything was painted except my library. It would have been done in one but if I painted too fast the would start splattering everywhere.

With the rest of the house drying I had time to concentrate the kitchen, soon to be library. First I had to get the cabinet and counters out of the way, then fill in all the little holes. When I was all finished clearing and smoothing the walls, I covered them in a deep burgundy and stood back to admire my work.

I stood their for about ten minuets and decided to take a break because I had to let the house dry. So I went outside for a run. I ran to La Push and First Beach, dove off the cliff a few times then ran to get dry.

Without thinking about it I ended up in middle of the circle meadow. Edward's and my meadow. I looked around admiring the stream and wild flowers. Sitting down indian-style my arms wrapped tightly around my chest because it was getting hard to breath, not that I needed to.

"_Time heals all wounds."_

"_I promise this will be the last time you see me."_

"_I will not come back."_

"_You are not good for me."_

"_I don't want you to come with me."_

"_You don't want me?" "No."_

My hole body shook with the agonizing pain. The pain of the raw hole in my chest that he said time would heal, the pain of the memories he said I would forget, the fierce pain of his words when he said he no longer loved me. He said that a clean break would heal. He should have known that no clean break can heal by its self. It doesn't matter if he doesn't love me, I love him and I always will.

I sat there as the sun rose. Finally I had to go. The pack should all be awake by now and my house wasn't done yet. With that last thought I slowly got to my feet, took one last look around the meadow, and then started the run home.

**A/N: Sorry I know this chapter is boring and I promise there won't be another one like it. I had to get Bella set up in her house with the pack. In the next chapter I'm thinking about bringing in Alice's POV and what she sees in her visions. Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to respond I was at Cedar Point. But now I'm back and ready to type.**

**Disclaimer: I'm fairly sure that you all know by now that Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and I'm not Steph so Twilight is not mine.**

Chapter 3

**Alice POV**

"So who's winning?" I asked as I sat down on the couch.

"Me, Emmett is getting his but kicked." My wonderful husband answered me.

"Halo 3?" I guessed. That was usually their game of choice.

"Yep." Jasper chuckled as he ran over Emmett's alien with a tank.

Then I got had a short vision.

_Emmett getting mad about losing again and the controller snapping to pieces in his huge hands._

Then I came back to the present.

"Hey Emmett, try not to kill the controller." The only answer I got from him was an extremely frustrated grunt.

Soft music drifted down the stairs of our Denali mansion.

"I'm going to go check on Edward." I told the guys and got off the couch to go upstairs.

After we left Forks he traveled around a bit tracking Victoria. Sadly he never found her. But when Bella died he tried to go to the Volturi. We had caught him just in time. I shuttered at how close he was to getting his wish.

By this time I was in front of his door. Clair de Lune was playing softly and I remembered a vision I had in Forks about Bella getting sick from blood typing in high school biology and Edward driving her home from school. They had listened to Debussy and Bella had commented on how this was one of her favorite compositions.

"Go away Alice." Edward called from somewhere in his room.

But I couldn't go away. I couldn't move. I couldn't even blink. Because right then a vision hit me with the force of an atom bomb.

_I'm in Forks. I'm outside Bella's old house. Some people arrive. One knocks on the door. The door opens to reveal a beautiful, pale girl with long wavy brown hair and golden eyes. A vampire and she was more beautiful than Rose._

Bella! That couldn't be Bella. Bella was gone. Bella had died. The vision continued.

"_Just in time." The vampire was speaking. "I just finished setting up the entertainment center in the tv room."_

"_Cool." The youngest boy in the group answered._

"_Can we set up the x-box 360?" This was asked by another of the boys. Now that I notice it, they are all boys accept for one girl standing in the back and rolling her eyes._

_The beautiful vampire chuckled. "Sure. Just don't screw up my house, I've been working hard on it."_

_With that everyone, including me went inside the house. _

_Her home was beautiful, and her entertainment system was top notch. _

"_I'm going to get back to work, kay guys_? _Once I get all my books put away I will be done._" _With that the vampire went to leave the room._

"_Can I help?" Asked the only other girl there._

"_Sure Leah, that would be great."_

"_Hey Bella?" The oldest boy called with his head behind the tv trying to find all the places for the 360 cords to be plugged in. _

It can't be! Bella's alive? Bella's a vampire?

"_Yes." Bella answered. _

"_Can we order some pizza? I'm really hungry. I skipped dinner." _

"_I don't care. Just please don't make a mess and clean up after yourselves." With that bella and Leah walked into what use to be the kitchen but was now covered in book shelves and had a window seat. _

"_How are you feeling." Leah asked. "You didn't answer when I called earlier."_

"_I feel the same as always, empty, hallow. My hole still hurts. How about you?"_

"_Sam's hole hasn't left either. Although I'm glad I have you to talk to. It makes me feel good to know I'm not alone."_

_They started to unload books out of the huge boxes that were stacked all over the room. _

_Everything then started to fade then went black._

When I 'woke up' I was face to face with a very pained Edward.

"Please. Go. Away." he ordered in a dead emotionless voice.

Good, I guess he hadn't seen my vision. I wanted it to be a surprise.

"Fine, just making sure you were still here." I answered him while singing 'I'll be Working on the Railroad' in French, German, and Arabic Sign Language in my head to block him out.

He gave me a questioning look then quickly lost interest and shut the door in my face.

With that I ran to Carlisle and Esme who where in the kitchen talking about how work went for Carlisle today.

"Carlisle?"

"What is it Alice?"

"I want to hold a family meeting."

"Ok." He looked puzzled. Probably trying to figure out what in the world it is that have planned.

"Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Edward meet me in the dinning room." I said as I walked in th the dinning room with Carlisle and Esme following behind me.

When I got there everybody was in their seats except Edward.

"Edward get down here before I drag you down myself."

Thirty seconds later Edward was in his seat, arms crossed looking very annoyed. I smiled angelically at him. He glared at me.

"Ok, everyone I think we should move back to Forks."

Everyone looked shocked while Carlisle looked thoughtful.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because we need to go back. That's where home is. Forks is our favorite city and I miss it. We don't have to stay there long, just a few weeks. And I would go with just Jasper but I want my whole family together in the place we all love and miss. I think it would be nice." I finished giving them the smile that always gets me what I want.

"Ok. Lets vote then." Carlisle started. "I think it's a good idea."

He looked at Esme. "Yes."

Then Jasper. "Fine by me."

Next Emmett. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Rose. "No, I don't miss it at all."

Edward. "Whatever."

"Yay!" I squealed. "Lets start packing I want to be there by the end of this week."

"Alice, you do know its Wednesday." Carlisle stated.

"Yep! Lets hurry."

**A/N: Well that's chapter 3 hope you like it. Sorry its late. I have no idea what to do for the next chapter so give me ideas through review. Speaking of review, I'm getting lots of readers and only a few reviews. Please tell me what you think. Please, please, please!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am getting lots of visitors but not a lot of reviews. Please tell me what you think or I will guess you hate it and I will stop writing it and move on. Give me ideas, criticize me, and every author loves compliments, just leave something.**

**And I in no way own Twilight.**

Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

It had been four days since I had been to the meadow and right now the everyone was trying to get the video games set up.

"Hey Bella?" Jake called with his head behind the TV trying to find all the places for the 360 cords to be plugged in. I had just finished my TV room before the pack got here a few minutes ago, and they wanted to play some games.

"Yes."

"Can we order some pizza? I'm really hungry. I skipped dinner."

"I don't care. Just please don't make a mess and clean up after yourselves." With that Leah and I walked into my library to put all my books in their proper places.

"How are you feeling." Leah asked. "You didn't answer when I called earlier."

"I feel the same as always, empty, hallow. My hole still hurts. How about you?"

"Sam's hole hasn't left either. Although I'm glad I have you to talk to. It makes me feel good to know I'm not alone."

We started to unload my books out of the huge boxes that were stacked all around the room.

"So are you happy to be finished with your house?"

"Happy and sad. I'm glad its done but now I'm going to be so bored."

"Well school starts back up tomorrow."

"Yeah, school oh so challenging." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you're right school's gonna be a pain."

With our speed it only took a few minutes to empty all of the boxes. Then we ran up to my room to put my favorite books in Charlie's old book case that I kept.

I stepped back to look at the little wooden box with three shelves inside that held my small amount of favorites.

"All done." I whispered.

"All done." Leah repeated.

With that we headed down stars to see what the guys were up to.

"We're done. Do you guys want to go for a run?" I asked.

"No, its late and we have to go home. I would run home but we brought the car." Jake replied.

"Fine. Be that way. Go sleep." My expression was playfully angry. They all laughed and it wasn't long before I joined in.

"Well, see ya soon Bells." Everyone said as they want to squeeze into the car.

"What to do. What to do." I asked myself as I walked pointlessly around my house.

I walked past a mirror in my bed room and studied myself. My hair was long, brown, and wavy in all the right places, it also had a nice shine and texture that when I was human only Alice could accomplish.

With the thought of Alice the hole rippled and the pain lashed out. I wrapped my arms around myself and went on with my evaluation.

I was average height at about five foot five. Still skinny but I looked more muscular now, more athletic. Plus I have curves that reminded me of how I looked in the corset Alice stuffed me into for my first prom.

The pain lashed again. Why can't I forget them? I kept on examining myself.

My skin was pale but I always add just a little color to look more human. I had a heart shaped face, full lips, and a perfect arch to my eye brows. My cheeks held a little color left over from my blushing problem when I was human but they were still pale. My eyes were brown with golden specks that were closer to black than gold today, surrounded by thick long eye lashes, and under my eyes were deep purple bruises. Usually my eyes were the normal vampire gold but I liked them brown and I added the gold specks because I thought they were pretty and they looked more normal, more human.

Which I was not. I was not human.

I looked myself over once more. I might give Rosalie a run for her money in the beauty department but she can keep the pig headedness.

Again I was whipped by the pain of losing my family. I may not miss Rose but she was still part of what I longed for. Still part of the family I longed for, the family I missed.

Once I could breath again I put my hair up into a pony tail holder and changed into a white tank top, a pair of jeans and my old tenna-shoes. I was thirsty and I was bored. I was going to go hunt.

With in seconds I was running through the woods headed up to Goat Rocks. They had a wonderful supply of Grizzlies. Usually I just drank the deer in the woods around town but tonight I wanted to play and the deer don't fight back.

When I reached Goat Rocks a memory of Edward at lunch attacked me.

"_Why did you go to that Goat Rocks place last weekend… to hunt? Charlie said it wasn't a good place to hike because of bears."_

_He stared at me as if I was missing something very obvious._

"_Bears?" I gasped, and he smirked. "You know, that bears are not in season." I added to hide my shock._

The pain ripped through me and my arms wrapped themselves around my chest to hold myself together as I painfully chuckled at my reaction that day.

I pushed the memory aside as smelt for a bear or mountain lion. Another memory pulled itself up in its place.

"_Grizzly is Emmett's favorite." His voice was off-hand but his eyes were scrutinizing my reaction._

"_Hmmm." I said taking another bite of pizza._

"_So," I said after a moment. "what's your favorite?"_

_He raised an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth turned down in disapproval. "Mountain Lion."_

"_Ah." I said in a politely disinterested tone, looking for my soda again._

"_Of course," He said, and his tone mirrored mine. "we have to be careful not to impact the environment with our injudicious hunting. We try to focus on areas with an overpopulation of predators, ranging as far away as we need. There's always plenty of deer and elk here, and they'll do, but where's the fun in that?" He smiled teasingly._

"_Where indeed." I murmured around another bite of pizza._

"_Early spring is Emmett's favorite bear season, they're coming out of hibernation, so they are more irritable." He smiled at some remembered joke._

"_Nothing more fun than an irritated grizzly bear." I said nodding._

_He snickered, shaking his head._

I shook my head to clear it as the pain grew almost unbearable.

Just then I forgot everything and my head flew up. Someone else was here and they weren't human. I sniffed the air again. Who ever it is they are still here.

**A/N: Review, review, review!! Sorry about the cliffy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I have gotten a few reviews about Edward and how going back should be harder for him. So here is Alice's chapter in Edwards view. I hope he suffers enough for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

Chapter 5

**Edward POV**

Bella, Bella, Bella, my Bella is dead. My Bella is dead. There is no reason to live. My love is gone. My life is over. I failed her. I left her. I let her die. I killed her. It's my fault she's dead. I killed my love. I killed the reason for my existence. I am a monster.

My grieving was rudely interrupted by Alice. I could hear her. She was coming up the stairs. Now she was standing outside my door.

"Go away Alice." I told her. I didn't feel like talking to anybody. I never wanted to talk to anyone ever again. I just wanted to wallow in peace was that too much to ask?

But she didn't leave; she just stood right in front of my door. I waited a minuet but she didn't leave. Why does she insist in bugging me this way? I got up off of my couch and walked over to the door and opened it just enough for her to see my face. She looked like she was just coming back from a vision but I didn't care I just wanted her to leave.

"Please. Go. Away." I told her when she came back to the present. I knew that I both looked and sounded dead. In truth I was.

She seemed slightly worried. But then her worry was gone replaced with relief and she started singing 'I'll be Working on the Railroad' in three different languages while she said. "Fine, just making sure you were still here."

I wondered what she was hiding from me for a second. I lost quickly interest and shut the door in her face. Then walked over to resume my sorry ball on the couch looking out the window and into the night think all about my Bella.

I wonder how she died, no. I can't think of that. I won't think of that.

I'll think of her blush when she was embarrassed, her accelerating heart beat whenever I kissed her. I'll think of how wonderful she was, how she looked in blue, how she looked in everything, how beautiful she was. I'll think of her eyes, her smile, her hair, her sent.

The sent I'll never smell again. The beauty I'll never see again. I'll never see her again and it's my fault. I left her. I killed her. I'm a monster; I took her innocent life away and ended it. I took her away from Charlie, Renee, and Phil, her family. I killed her. I will go to hell. Even if Bella was correct about my soul, I was a killer and I killed the most wonderful creation this world has ever seen. It's my fault, it's all my fault.

"Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Edward meet me in the dining room." I heard Alice call. Maybe if I ignore her she'll leave me alone.

"Edward get down here before I drag you down myself." She called again ten seconds later. I guess ignoring her won't work.

_Please come down to the meeting dear, it shouldn't take long. _Esme thought. Esme was the only reason I came down.

I ran slow for me but still faster then any human could move and was in my seat thirty seconds later. Alice smiled angelically at me. I shot her a very annoyed, impatient look. I did all this as I read the minds of everyone around me.

_I wonder what's going on. _Emmett.

_Hmmm, Alice never mentioned anything to me. Was it an important vision? She is very nervous. _Jasper.

_What's so important? This had better be good I was in the middle of looking at my perfect beauty. _Rosalie. I hate her thoughts they're always so shallow and vain.

_I wonder if this is a good idea. Going back to Forks might be too much for him. _Esme. Oh no.

_I love Forks but I just don't know. I guess we will have to vote. But what about Edward. _Carlisle.

I can't do it. I can't go back there. Not where Bella was last. Not there, anywhere but there. I can't go back to our meadow. I can't see her house. I can't even see my house, too many painful memories of Bella. I can't handle it. I am just not strong enough.

"Ok, everyone I think we should move back to Forks." Alice stated. Everyone's thoughts switched from wondering to shock and excitement.

_YES! We should totally go back I miss Forks so much. That would be awesome! _Emmett.

_I hope all the shock and excitement means we are going. But there are strong waves of fear, panic, and pain coming off Edward. I don't think he could handle it. It would be great but maybe… _Jasper.

_NO!! Not again I hate that wretched little town. It has Bella written all over it. Yuck! _Rose.

_Please Edward. I think it would be good for you. This is the song that never ends… _Alice.

"Why?" Carlisle asked. _I want to go but I cannot go if it is not the best thing for my family._

"Because we need to go back. That's where home is. Forks is our favorite city and I miss it. We don't have to stay there long, just a few weeks. And I would go with just Jasper but I want my whole family together in the place we all love and miss. I think it would be nice." Alice finished by giving us all the smile that always gets her what she wants. _Come on Edward you know everyone wants to go but Rose. You know that you are the only one we would stay for. We love you please let us at least visit._

"Ok. Let's vote then." Carlisle started. "I think it's a good idea."

He looked at Esme. "Yes."

Then Jasper. "Fine by me."

Next Emmett. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Rose. "No, I don't miss it at all."

I can't deny them this. I took Bella from them too. They deserve whatever I can give them. "Whatever." I stated in a dead voice.

"Yay!" Alice squealed. "Let's start packing I want to be there by the end of this week."

"Alice, you do know it's Wednesday." Carlisle stated.

"Yep! Let's hurry." Alice chirped as she ran out of the room and upstairs to pack all the things she couldn't leave behind, which was everything.

I can't believe it. I'm going back. I went up to my room and started packing my clothes and CDs in a daze wondering what in the world I was going to do.

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. As for everyone who didn't review, shame on you. Reviews make me feel good, help improve my writing, and my story. So, leave reviews if you are a nice person who wants to help others.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi all. I'm happy to say that most of the people who said Edward was not scarred enough reviewed back and are now satisfied with Edwards severe depression and guilt. So on with the story!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Forks, or sadly Edward.**

Chapter 6

**Bella POV**

I followed the sent quietly making that I was down wind from whoever this mystery vamp was.

I was a pretty good tracker and fighter if I do say so myself. The wolves taught me a lot and I had a pretty good reputation for being stubborn and consistent.

Quickly, carefully, and silently I tracked. This sent scared me a little. It gave me the sense that I knew who it was although I was sure that I had never smelt this vampire even once in my one hundred years of super senses. And I couldn't have simply forgot, vampire memories never forget, never forget anything. This sent confused me greatly and that was a very hard thing to accomplish.

I thought about all of this until I heard the sound of an attack. Then the delicious sent of grizzly flooded my nostrils. With the knowledge that the unknown visitor was right around the corner I crept forward faster. I had to get there while whomever it was, was feeding. While they would be distracted and wouldn't notice me until it was to late for them to save themselves.

I rounded the corner and what I saw made my heart explode. I waited while he finished his meal then jumped on the back of the unsuspecting vampire with as much force as I had before he noticed I was there and could possibly run away. His whole body went ridged and a monstrous growl sounded from his throat.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." He growled menacingly.

"Only if you promise not to run away." I was so happy I couldn't keep the joy from my voice.

He hissed. Probably misunderstanding the complete happiness and joy apparent in my tone. "So happy to fight me I see." Yep, he inferred wrong.

"Why exactly would I fight you? You honestly don't think I'm that stupid do you?" My voice was still too happy to make any sense to him.

"I don't know maybe you are suicidal. Why else are you on top of me and happy if you aren't planning on trying to kill me?" He questioned in a hiss.

"Because I'm so happy to see you. I'm sorry to tackle you but I missed you so much. Please don't leave me again." Sadness and worry saturated my voice.

He was still and silent for a few seconds.

"Who are you?" He demanded after I thought he was done being aggressive.

"Who do you think I am?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Do I know you?" He sounded angry and confused.

"Yes."

"What is your name?"

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know." He snapped. He was no longer struggling to break free which was a good thing considering that he was stronger than me and if he wanted me off I would probably be flying face first into a tree.

"Are you sure?" I asked softly.

"Yes."

"Do you think you would remember me if you saw me again?"

"Possibly." He sounded annoyed.

Quickly I changed to look and smell and feel like my old human self.

He stiffened at the change in scent but stayed quiet.

"Do you promise not to run away?" I asked.

"Whatever."

With that I leapt agilely off of his back and took a few steps away while looking at the ground.

What if he hated me what if he never wanted to see me again. Not that he saw me much in the first place. He had always tried to stay away from me before. He also probably hates me for bleeding at, and ruining the really nice party they tried to through for my eighteenth birthday. For making him lose his control, for making him look weak.

I heard him turn around and gasp. "It can't be." He whispered shocked.

I looked into his face now and shifted into my vampire self.

If he was shocked before then he was close to having a heart attack now. His jaw went slack and his eyes popped out of his head as he watched me change.

"Jasper?"

No answer.

"Jasper, do you recognize me now?"

No answer, he just stared at me.

"Hello?"

Still no answer.

"Jasper, as you can probably feel, you are starting to worry me."

"It's impossible. You're dead. Edward left because of me and you were killed?"

"Well that kinda depends on your definition of dead and killed."

He just stood there.

"I like to think of myself as changed." I said to try and fill up the awkward silence but it didn't help any. He just kept staring at me like I had two heads. I was getting a little uncomfortable.

Then a sudden smile broke across his face.

"You're not dead!" He exclaimed and hugged me tight. "You have to come home. Everyone still thinks you're dead. They are all going to be so happy. Edward…"

"Edward doesn't want to see me." Jasper gasped as the hole in my chest burst open and the pain rocked through my body like never before. Both of my arms were instantly around my chest trying to hold myself together, trying to make the pain stop.

"What is that?" Jasper gasped. "Why are you in so much pain?"

"The pain that I've lived with for the past one hundred years. The pain he left me with."

"Ouch." And waves of calm washed over me.

"Thank you."

"You live with that every day?"

"Yes. Its worse when I think about him."

"Ouch."

I nodded in agreement.

"Well, I have to get home before the family starts to worry. I still think you should come see them."

"I can't."

"I'll keep you calm and if you don't come with me I'll send Alice after you."

I chuckled an uneasy little laugh. Then reassurance flowed through me.

I gave him an annoyed look and he smiled.

"Fine I'll meet you at your house but I have to go home and change first."

"Ok." Then he was gone.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I just had to read Breaking Dawn. A lot of people said it was crap but I liked it. Well hope you like this chapter please review I need your opinion. Oh, and school starts tomorrow so chapters are second priority to school. I'll try to keep writing but if I get too busy this id the first thing to go. Sorry. I'll tell you if and when the story stops and I will not leave you with a cliff hanger.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi ya guys. Just had some free time so I decided to write. Here's chapter seven. Hope it lives up to your standards. **

Chapter 7

**Jasper POV**

"Yay!! We're here!!" Alice shrieked, happiness, excitedness, nervousness, and hope radiating out of her.

I looked at the core of my life and wondered how Edward was able to do this. I couldn't imagine living without Alice, not even for one single day. Then, to come back to the exact place I lost her. I couldn't do it. I couldn't fathom the pain.

That's why we were driving Rose's car, Rose was riding with Emmett. That and the fact that neither Alice or I owned a car. With everyone else in the family being car collectors or at least owning a car there was never really any need to get one.

"Yep. Looks just the same too." I answered her.

"Yes. I missed this place so much. I love this house."

"I'm glad we're back in Forks."

So many energetic waves were bursting out of my little pixie she couldn't even sit still. I chuckled and sent her some calm vibes. She was so happy, it felt great. A nice change from the always depressed, guilty, heart broken, lost love pain that has flowed constantly out of Edward since the day he left Bella, and that pain only multiplied when he found out about her death.

Alice zoned out and her emotions shifted to worried.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked her a few seconds later when she became alert again and looked at me.

"Edward."

"What's wrong with Edward?" He better not be trying to find a way to commit suicide again. I shuttered at the memory of how close he came to succeeding. How close we were to being too late.

"He's going to have a hard time in the house. I think you should go hunting until we get moved back in and he calms down a bit." She had that cute little crease in between her eyebrows showing her concern.

"Alright honey, no problem." We had just gotten to the house so I gave her a nice little peck and ran to go hunt.

I decided that it might take a little while for Eddie boy to get his emotions in line so I would go to Goat Rocks and get some carnivore blood. Meat eaters always taste better.

While I ran I thought. I wondered about what could have happened to Bella. Charlie noticed her missing in the morning when he woke up. They never found her body. Just an old shredded blood covered shirt of hers. And they found it in the woods. What would Bella be doing in the woods? By herself. In the middle of the night. Bella hated hiking and she wasn't good at it. So why would clumsy Bella take a hike, and why would she hike in the pitch black, middle of the…

The intoxicating smell of blood cut off all of my thoughts that weren't revolved around hunting. Grizzly. I shut my eyes and listened for the heart beat.

It was in the small meadow by the cliff face. Perfect I can corner it.

I let my instincts have me. My nostrils flared. My ears listened to the beat. My eyes flashed open wide as they turned flat black. I felt my skin grow colder and my muscles tense up. A few growls and snarls sounded loud in my throat. My lips curled back, baring my venom coated, white teeth. The venom flowed freely in my mouth now and my throat raged like wild fire. My hands turned into claws as I stepped down into a crouch ready to spring. Then I was speeding.

I blazed around the corner and saw my prey. The growls in my throat got louder and more continuous. I stopped and stood terrifyingly still for long enough the bear to notice me. The snarls still ripping loudly from my throat.

The grizzly turned and got up on its hind legs towering over me by at least a foot. It growled and swung one huge claw toward me. But I was faster.

One quick kick and the bear flew with bone crushing speed into the face of the cliff.

It then fell limp to the ground. Its heart no longer beating.

I was over to the body in a flash. Skimming my nose along the side of the creature's neck I forgot about everything that wasn't this creature's blood. It took me less than a second to find the perfect spot. My teeth sunk into the skin like a knife through warm butter. The blood flowed down my throat, putting out the fire and quenching my thirst. It tasted warm and almost like bacon. It tasted good.

It didn't take long for me to drain the bear. I wished the bear was bigger.

Then I stood up and looked down at the carcass.

Next thing I knew, some one was on my back with their arms around my neck, holding me tightly. I took a quick whiff of the sent. She was a vampire and she wasn't from my family, no one I've ever met. A growl rumbled deep inside my chest.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." I growled menacingly as I could.

"Only if you promise not to run away." She was extremely happy. Suicidal probably, I was the best fighter I knew of.

"So happy to fight me I see." Slight disappointment worked into her extremely happy body.

"Why exactly would I fight you? You honestly don't think I'm that stupid do you?" Does she know that I'm a good fighter? Does she know who I am? Who is she? Why is she on my back, holding on in a death grip? Why is she so happy?!

"I don't know maybe you are suicidal. Why else are you on top of me and happy if you aren't planning on trying to kill me?" I questioned in a hiss.

"Because I'm so happy to see you. I'm sorry to tackle you but I missed you so much. Please don't leave me again." Sadness and worry worked into the happiness almost overpowering it but not quite.

I was still and silent for a few seconds while more questions bubbled up inside me.

"Who are you?" I demanded after a little bit.

"Who do you think I am?" She asked in a quiet voice.

She smelled kinda like freesias. It couldn't be…

"Do I know you?" I know I sounded angry but I had a right to. She was dragging up painful memories.

"Yes." She answered.

"What is your name?" I know her? But I've never smelt this scent before and the only time I ever smelt a sent close to this was a human and she was forever gone, taking Edward's life with her.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know." I snapped. I was no longer trying to break free. I wanted her to tell me who she was and quit evading my questions.

"Are you sure?" She asked softly.

"Yes."

"Do you think you would remember me if you saw me again?"

"Possibly." Of course. I was getting impatient.

I felt a movement on my back. She was shrinking? Her smell suddenly hit me like a freight train. No, it wasn't possible.

"Do you promise not to run away?" She asked.

"Whatever." I agreed not really paying attention to her words.

With that she leapt agilely off my back and took a few steps away while looking at the ground.

I was shocked to say the least. Shocked and hopeful. I just couldn't believe it. But I wanted to so bad.

Her happiness disappeared. She was consumed with worry, sadness, and a heart wrenching pain filled her.

I gasped. "It can't be." I whispered in my shock.

She looked into my face now and changed. The human in front of me became a vampire in a matter of seconds.

I felt jaw go slack and my eyes pop out of my head as I watched her change.

"Jasper?" She whispered.

I couldn't answer.

"Jasper, do you recognize me now?" She questioned worriedly.

All I could do was just stare at her.

"Hello?" She was extremely worried now.

I couldn't get my voice to work.

"Jasper, as you can probably feel, you are starting to worry me." She stated.

"It's impossible. You're dead. Edward left because of me and you were killed?" I whispered through my shock.

"Well that kinda depends on your definition of dead and killed." She tried to make light of the situation.

I just stood there like an idiot.

"I like to think of myself as changed." She said to try and fill up the awkward silence but it didn't help any. And I just kept staring at her. She started to get a little uncomfortable.

That's when I realized that she was really there. Bella always hated people staring at her.

Then a sudden smile broke across my face.

"You're not dead!" I exclaimed and hugged her as tight as I could. "You have to come home. Everyone still thinks you're dead. They are all going to be so happy. Edward…"

I couldn't speak anymore. Her sudden agony ripped through me and I gasped at the horrid pain that through both her and I.

"Edward doesn't want to see me."

The pain intensified and rocked through my body like no pain has ever before. Both of her arms were instantly around her chest trying to hold herself together, as if her heart was being ripped apart and her arms could hold her together.

"What is that?" I gasped trying to catch my breath. "Why are you in so much pain?"

"The pain that I've lived with for the past one hundred years." She told me. "The pain he left me with."

"Ouch." I grunted and tried to sooth her pain with a few waves of calm.

"Thank you." She was a little breathless.

"You live with that every day?" That was worse than anything I could imagine.

"Yes. Its worse when I think about him." She whispered.

"Ouch."

She nodded her agreement.

"Well, I have to get home before the family starts to worry. I still think you should come see them." That would make them so happy.

"I can't." The pain started to swell up inside her threaten to over flow.

"I'll keep you calm and if you don't come with me I'll send Alice after you." I threatened trying to joke around but get the point across that she would have to come see us one way or another.

She chuckled an uneasy little laugh.

I sent her my strongest reassurance.

She gave me an annoyed look and I smiled.

"Fine I'll meet you at your house but I have to go home and change first." She was exasperated and only coming because she couldn't find a way out of it but she was coming none the less.

"Ok." Then I was gone before she could change her mind.

**A/N: Well there you have it. I'm really trying to get these chapters out. I'm workin around school and homework. **

**Do me a favor and press the button. Pleaseeeeeeeeeee!!**


	8. Chapter 8

1**A/N: How's it going? Just wanted to say that I'm sorry for upsetting some of you with the repeat chapter of Jasper's POV. I got curios as to what he was thinking when some unknown person just jumped onto his back. I thought it was pretty interesting if you ask me and since I wrote it all down I decided not to waste it. I put it up here since it was part of the story and thought some people might like it and some did. Thank you for all the nice reviews. Thank you for reviewing at all even if it wasn't nice, I like to know how you like it even if you don't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and blah, blah, blah.**

Chapter 8

**Bella POV**

OH! CRAP! I can't do this! Why did I just agree to that? Simple. I want to see them, to see him, even if it destroys me. I'm insane, I must be. What sane person purposely causes themself pain. I know that it will hurt and I said ok. I just gave them, gave him, my consent to rip me apart again. Well what's left of me to rip apart.

I have to hunt. I have to clear my mind. I'm thirsty. Before I put my self through pointless suffering I'm gonna hunt. I'm gonna at least prevent the pain in my throat. The only pain I have control over.

I thought about all the pain I was subjecting myself to as I ran through the forest. I caught the sent of a herd of deer close by and concentrated. I heard each heart pounding and focused on the blood as my senses took over. Next thing I knew a doe was laying at my feet completely drained. I drank three more before I decided that I was satisfied. Then headed home.

I wonder if I should call the pack. I looked at the time. It was one in the morning. Nope, I'll just have to do this by myself.

Once I got to my house I ran upstairs and changed into a shortish skirt and a blue shirt. His words came back as I looked myself over in the mirror.

"_I love your shirt. That blue looks absolutely amazing on you."_

Sigh. Will I ever escape the torment? No.

Once I was sure I looked decent, not that it would lessen the pain, I started for the Cullen mansion.

It was just like I remembered it. Large, white, elegant, beautiful. It was the perfect house and made mine look like a shack. The trees were the only difference, they were bigger, they had aged among an ageless world.

I walked at human pace up to the door, taking my time. The pain was already threatening to collapse me I could only imagine what was waiting for me inside. My arms wrapped themselves around my chest trying futilely to ease the pain that threatened to crush me.

Then I was calm. I looked to the door. Standing there was Jasper and half way between the house and me traveling at an inhuman speed was Alice_._

She crashed me into the ground, knocking the breath from my lungs, not that I needed to breath.

"Bella!!" She squealed. "I missed you so much!!"

"I missed you too, Alice." I hugged her tight and rested my chin on her spiky black hair. "Oh Alice, I missed you too."

She got up and pulled me with her towards the house. I went reluctantly. Alice and Jasper don't hate me, only four more to go. That's not too bad. Well, yes it is. There's no way around it. It will hurt and I will end up alone again.

Jasper sent another wave of calm towards me. I was thankful that Jasper was on my side. I wouldn't have made it even this far if it weren't for him.

Alice dragged me into the living room where everyone waited. Everyone. I looked at each of their unchanged faces. Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, and ,gulp, Edward. I couldn't make myself look at Edward.

I couldn't see his expression. If he hated me then I wouldn't make it even with Jasper. I couldn't see the hatred in his eyes for not dying like I should have. For me being here, reminding him of a time in his life that he hated, the time he spent with me. He never loved me.

"_You don't want me?"_

"_No."_

I felt like I was suffocating even though I knew that was impossible. My breathing was becoming uneven so I held my breath. To keep from embarrassing myself.

When the air was gone I felt relief. I inhaled once more and noticed his smell. It was intoxicatingly wonderful. That was the scent that was suffocating me, closing in on me threatening to rip me apart.

I did my best to ignore him but that was impossible. I want on with my observations though. Carlisle and Esme were both smiling warmly at me. They either didn't hate me or were happy to torture me. Emmett face held a smile that looked far to big for his face to hold.

Rosalie was a different story entirely though. She was the exact definition of 'if looks could kill'. She looked like she wanted me in pain or dead. Which was probably a true assumption.

I gave a small smile to Carlisle and Esme. They both got up and came over to me. Esme hugged me as tightly as Alice did while Carlisle gave me a light squeeze.

"We missed you so much Bella. It felt like losing a daughter." Esme looked like if she could cry she would be in tears. I gave her another hug.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." I said in a quiet voice, trying to hide the pain. This was gonna hurt so bad when I hade to leave. How would I survive?

"I'm glad you're back, Bella." Carlisle told me and he looked like he had just been reunited with a long lost child.

All I could do was smile.

We all went to go sit on the couches in the living room.

**A/N: Tell me in a review if you would like me to post this chapter in any of the characters POVs I would be more than happy to show what everyone was thinking during the reunion. Well, you know the drill by now. Please click the button and give me your thoughts on the story, and ideas are always welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

1**A/N: Ok. I got a few people who wanted Rosalie's POV. So here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward or any of the Cullens or Twilight. Sigh.**

Chapter 9

**Rosalie POV (Starts right before Jasper gets home from hunting.)**

Hmm. I love my hair. I love my face. I love my legs. I love my flat stomach. I love my perfect curves. I love my full length mirror.

I was standing in my closet admiring my beauty that no other could match.

I am the most beautiful creature ever. I was even a beautiful human. Sigh.

I stopped looking at myself just long enough to get the rest of my clothes put away.

I looked at my watch. Wow. Midnight already. I should start getting ready for tomorrow.

Hmm. Hair up or down? Hmm. Down, but I'll pin some of it up and curl some parts.

What to wear. What to wear. I skimmed through my closet.

I decided of a pair of blue jeans and a tank-top jacket combination.

Lets see shoes next. High heels.

Once everything was decided on I took a shower and set to work.

There, all done. And I look fabulous.

I looked at my watch. It only an hour.

"Everyone in the living room." Jasper called from down stairs. When did Jasper get home?

I looked at myself and walked into my bed room where Emmett was sitting. I wish he would just be happy. He hasn't really been happy since we left Bella.

I wouldn't mind her in the family if that made everyone happy. We still play games and go to school, with the exception of Edward.

Edward only goes out to hunt and he doesn't do even the most necessary of things unless he has to. Everyone else is just depressed. Alice hasn't shopped for a month. Jasper has to get out more because he doesn't have the happiness in himself to make us happy and our emotions crush him. I haven't heard a real laugh out of my husband in so long. Carlisle works all the time and it seems like Esme can't stop cleaning.

I miss my family and if she could make it better I wouldn't mind her being here. But she's dead. She's not coming back. She's not going to fix us. Bella isn't going to put my family back together.

I went over to Emmett and gave him a kiss. He gave me a slight smile. Then we got up and went down stairs. Everyone else was already there. Even Edward.

"I'm having a guest over and she will be here any minute." Jasper told us. Edward looked slightly confused for a minute then went back to his usual dead look.

Then we heard light, slow steps walking toward the door.

Jasper and Alice went to go greet whom ever it was.

"Bella!!" Alice squealed. "I missed you so much!!" Bella? It can't be Bella. She's dead.

"I missed you too, Alice. Oh Alice, I missed you too." It sounded similar to Bella.

I heard them all headed toward the living room.

Edward looked like he was hopeful against his will. Like he knew it couldn't be her and didn't want to hope because hope brought with it pain. But he couldn't help but hope it was her.

Then they entered the living room.

She was beautiful. More beautiful then me. How dare she. I was livid.

She looked like she was in immense pain and I was happy. Bella looked at each of us. But not Edward.

I saw the pain and longing in her eyes. She should be in pain. She put me in second place.

I took a quick look at Edward. His mouth was slightly open in aw. In his eyes was joy, then pain when he noticed that she wasn't looking at him.

I looked away.

I then realized that Bella was holding her breath. She drew in one small breath through her nose and a pained look followed. It almost looked like it pained her to breath.

I examined Bella more closely now.

She was beautiful but looked seriously pained, like someone was ripping her apart from the inside out. She hid it fairly well. At first glance you wouldn't notice. But the pain was in her eyes. It was in her smile. It was in her voice. It was in the way she moved. She looked like she was trying to keep from getting hurt. But it wasn't working. She looked like she has suffered nonstop for a long time. She looked like she has had the love of her life tell her that he doesn't love her back. Like she has had her heart ripped into pieces.

Kinda like what happened to me so long ago in my human life. But I have Emmett now.

I felt myself softening. I hated her but I couldn't help but feel some sympathy for her. For what she has gone through. Carlisle and Esme got up and went over to give her a hug.

"We missed you so much Bella. It felt like losing a daughter." Esme looked like if she could cry she would be in tears.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Bella said in a quiet voice, saturated with pain.

"I'm glad you're back, Bella." Carlisle told her and he looked like he had just been reunited with a long lost child.

All she could do was smile.

They all came to join us on the couches.

**A/N: I got a lot of people telling me that they wanted Edward's POV too so that will be next. Love ya. Please click the button. Tell me if you like it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward POV (starts a few minuets before Jasper gets home)**

She was here. She loved it here. She will never be here again. Never walk through the frontdoor again. Never sleep on my bed again. Never snuggleinto my side again. Never do any thing ever again.

And its all my fault. She would be alive if I had never left. I would have been able to protect her. She was so fragile. Its all my fault. I left her and she was killed. I'm a monster.

I wish I could die. No. I deserve to live. I deserve to suffer without her forever. I killed an angle and I don't deserve to be taken out of this hell. I have earned every single second of this pain. I deserve it. I deserve it all.

I heard the front door open and close.

I listened to see who it was.

_Edward don't listen because for the next while my mind will be very annoying and uninteresting for you. Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice. I can't wait for tonight. Alice and I are going to have some fun._

I stopped right there. I knew what he was thinking of doing with Alice and I didn't want to see that.

Pain swelled. Bella and I could have had that but I ruined it. I could have changed her and kept her forever. She wanted me to. She told me to. But I didn't listen.

I decided to see what the family was thinking about. Try to distract myself. I knew it wouldn't work but I tried.

_Alice. Tonight... _Jasper was still thinking about Alice.

_I know a song that gets on everybodies nerves, everybodies neves, everybodies nerves... _Alice was still blocking me I see.

_Hmm. I am just beautiful. _Rose, vain as ever.

_I miss Bella's funny human things. When she blushed, or tripped, or didn't understand things. It was so funny. I miss her. _Emmett.

_My family is falling apart. What am I going to do... _Carlisle.

_My daughter isn't here. I have lost another child. I didn't think that I would ever have to go through that again. _I have brought Esme so much pain.

I have hurt my family so bad.

"Everyone in the living room." _You too Edward. I think you will want to see this._

He was wrong, I didn't care. I went to the living room anyways.

"I'm having a guest over and she will be here any minuet."

I heard soft slow foot steps walking down the driveway.

I listened for the thoughts of Jasper's guest.

Silence. I heard nothing. Nothing what so ever. Just the quiet footsteps coming up the driveway.

Jasper and Alice went to go greet whom ever it was.

"Bella!!" Alice squealed. BELLA? It can't be Bella. This is a cruel joke. "I missed you so much!!"

"I missed you too, Alice. Oh Alice, I missed you too." It sounded almost like Bella.

I heard them all comming toward the living room.

What if it is Bella? Will she be mad at me? Will she forgive me? What if she doesn't?

NO! I cannot think like this, it will only hurt me. Bella is gone and it is all my fault.

But what if...

They entered the living room.

It was her. She isn't dead.

Well, she is a vampire.

Her golden eyes were mesmerizing. I coulg have gotten lost in them.

But there was pain. And it was everywhere. It was in her eyes. It was in her smile. It was in the way she moved. She looked like she was trying to keep from getting hurt. But it wasn't working. She looked like she has been suffering for a long time.

I hurt her. I hurt the love of my life. The pain shreaded its way through me.

She looked at everyone but me.

The pain ripped again. Of course she wouldn't look at me, I was the one who did this to her. I was the one who hurt her, of course she wouldn't look at me. Of course.

Carlisle and Esme got up and went over to give her a hug.

I wanted to take her into my arms and kiss her. I wanted to hold her and never let her go again.

I wanted her to love me, to forgive me. But how could she? Why would she? I couldn't expect her to, I hurt her. I don't deserve her.

"We missed you so much Bella. It felt like losing a daughter." Esme looked like if she could cry she would be in tears. _My baby, my baby. I get her back. I gether back._

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Bella said in a quiet voice. There was immence pain there and I caused it.

"I'm glad you're back, Bella." Carlisle told her and he looked like he had just been reunited with a long lost child. _I thought she was dead, gone forever. I'm so happy she is back._

All Bella could do was smile and even that was pained.

My arms wanted to hold her. My nose wanted to smell her. My lips wanted to kiss her. It was unbareable to just sit there. But that's what I did. I didn't want to scare her away.

Once they were done, they came to join us on the couches.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm never going to write like that again. It may have been boring for you to read that chapter three times but dang, I had to write it three times. By the time I got to Edward I was so bored. So I'm going to take some reviewed advice, just write one super long chapter with everyone's POV that is needed. Love you but I'm not doing that again. So here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Twilight. or Edward.**

Chapter 11

**Bella POV**

Once we were all settled we sat in an awkward silence until Alice talking a mile a minuet.

"Bella! I can't believe you're alive. We have to go shopping! I'm so glad you're back! What happened? Where have you been? Why didn't you come and find us? Please tell us everything." Wow. She got it all in one breath. Well you can always count on Alice for an ice breaker.

"Umm. Well. Hmm. Where to start." I honestly didn't want to explain why I didn't try and find them.

"Start at the beginning." Esme coaxed and gave me a motherly smile. I loved Esme.

"Ok. The change then. About two months after you left Victoria,"A low growl came from Edward. Did he really hate me so much? I didn't look at him. "found me in the woods and was going to kill me. She had just bitten me when the werewolves,"Another low growl. I know, he must have wanted her to kill me. He was upset that she didn't get her way. He wanted me dead. "showed up. They killed her and stayed with me. Once my change was complete they made me part of the pack." He growled again. The hole in my heart ripped at me having had this confirmation.

"You've been with werewolves?!" Alice screeched.

Another low rumble came from Edward's chest. Did he really hate me so much that he didn't want me to have a family? Well duh. He wants me dead. Not to have a family and friends. He wants me to be gone, to never have to see me again.

"On and off. I've been to college and traveled a bit, but I can't stay away long. The pack is my family."

A low growl sounded. I ignored him.

"Well, if you have any questions, ask away. I'll answer as best I can."

"Why do you live with the wolves?" Jasper calmly asked sending me a wave of calm in the process.

"Because they took me in during a hard time in my life." Hard doesn't even begin to describe it.

"How have you been, honey?" Oh how I loved Esme. She was always so kind and motherly to me.

"I've been fine." Total and complete lie. I have not been fine.

"Do you have any cool powers?" Emmett.

"Hmm. Powers. Do I have any powers." I said as my body went into complete and total chaos. First I was tall then I was short. My hair turned red, purple, and lime green as it went from long to bob, long to bob. Everything was changing.

When I stopped I looked like the human me. Blush and all.

"Sweet!" It was always so easy to make Emmett happy. I wish everyone was that easy to please.

"I can shape shift, change my scent, and I can block other vampires powers. Plus human blood doesn't appeal to me." I looked around the room at everyone except Edward. Their mouths were hanging open in shock.

I looked at my watch. Seven o'clock. The pack will be over soon. They all wanted to be there when I left for school.

"Um. I have to go home now." I said standing up to leave.

"Bella. Why did your future just disappear?" Why did Alice have to ask?

"Because the pack is coming over this morning to help me get ready for school." I said nonchalantly. I wonder how they'll take it.

"What?!" Edward snarled.

My head whipped around to stare him straight in the eye. Fury was plain on his features.

That made me mad. He had no reason to care. He left me.

The hole ripped open.

_"You don't want me?" "No."_

_"You're not good for me Bella."_

_"I'll never come back again."_

The pain rippled through me threatening to make me collapse. But I had to be strong. I would not show him his effect on me.

The pain swelled and anger mixed in with it.

I saw Jasper wince and felt him try to calm me. I blocked it. I didn't want his comfort. He told me I'd be okay. He lied to me. That was not something that I appreciated.

"I'm having my family over to help me get ready for school. Is there a problem with that?" I asked, my voice full of venom.

"Yes." His tone matched mine.

"Well too bad." With that I flew out the door.

I heard him chasing after me, falling farther and farther behind. I chuckled.

"Good luck." I whispered under my breath.

The idea of him trying to catch me was just down right hilarious.

Once he was far enough behind that he could no longer see me I switched my scent to that of a squirrel then I hopped into the trees. I hopped until I found the perfect spot. Right over the trail of my scent. I settled down to watch.

He zoomed by under me and when my trail came to an end stopped and looked confused.

I suppressed the laughter that was threatening to give away my hiding spot.

He continued to look around confused until I could no longer hold in my laughter.

I laughed as I jumped from the tree and ran past him.

He reached out quickly to try and grab me but I was faster than he was.

I sprinted home.

When I got there the wolves had already invited themselves in.

"I'm not here." I said as I raced through the game room and to my bed room up stairs. I had just gotten my door shut when I heard a knock on the front door.

"Yes." Leah answered as coldly when she realized who it was and why I was in such a hurry.

"Is Bella home?" Edward's musical voice asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes."

"May I talk to her?"

"No." Then Leah shut the door in his face.

Once he was taken care of Leah came up to my room, where I was setting out clothes for the day.

"Thank you Leah."

"That jerk deserved it."

"Leah I have decided to change my look for school. What do you think?"

I made myself short and thin with curves in all the right places. I made my skin soft looking and tan. My hair long, straight, and blond. My face heart shaped with full lips. My eyes big and blue. My scent that of roses, honey, and strawberries, guaranteed to make any vampire but me thirsty.

"You look great. Now lets get you dressed."

We walked into my closet filled with clothes of all sizes and colors.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I know I did. Well you know the drill. Click the button.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm sure some of you want to know about Edward and his offensive growling. Well here's a little peek into his mind. **

**Edward's POV (starting when he knocks on the door)**

Dang! How did she get so fast?

I ran up to her old house and sniffed at the air.

She was here. And so were they. Her family.

I hate werewolves. They are so unstable. If you say one thing wrong, it could be the last thing you said. I don't want Bella around that.

I felt so rude while she was talking. She couldn't go three seconds without me interrupting her. I just couldn't hold in my hate for those vile mongrels.

I quickly ran up her door and knocked twice, holding my breath for her to answer.

When someone did answer, it wasn't her it was Leah Clearwater. And she was mad.

"Yes?" She asked coldly.

"Is Bella home?" I asked politely knowing full well that she was.

"Yes." She answered coldly. At least she was telling the truth.

"May I talk to her?" I asked while I mentally prepared myself to talk to the love of my life that probably hates me. Not that I blame her.

"No." With that the door was shut in my face.

I can't believe that I thought she would actually let me in.

I took a couple seconds to sniff around the house.

Her room was in the same place as it was so many years ago. I didn't dare go up there. I didn't want her to run away again. I didn't want her to run somewhere I couldn't find her.

So I went to the meadow to think.

When I got there I laid down in the middle and looked up at the dark sky.

She probably hates me. I don't blame her. I hate me.

I hurt her.

I'm a monster who deserves to be hated.

But I will get her back. Somehow.

I'll have to prove that I love her. I'll have to be her friend first. I'll have to gain her trust back. I'll have to give her, her space. I'll have to accept the dogs. I'll have to gain her forgiveness, even though I'll never forgive myself, for all the pain I have caused her. I'm going to have to work harder than I have ever worked before. But I will get my Bella back.

**A/N: Looks like Edward is gonna fight for her. But will he get her?**


	13. Chapter 13

1**A/N: Ok. Do you guys want to know the background to this story? Well if you don't too bad. I wrote this while being bored out of my mind in math and while I was desperately trying to stay awake in biology. Sorry this chapter is short but it has a little something new. Enjoy. R/R.**

Chapter 13

**Bella POV**

School is boring. School is boring. School is so boring.

I stared out the window as Mr. Hill droned on and on about equations that I had known how to answer since before he was born. When will this class ever end.

My thoughts wondered as I looked out the window.

They were here. I could smell them, I just haven't ran into them yet.

"Andrea." Mr. Hill called on me trying to prove that I wasn't paying attention.

I wasn't paying attention to him. But some small part of my brain always knows what's going on around me. That small part gave me the answer. This is just one of the many upsides to being a vampire.

"X/2yz." I answered without looking away from the window.

"Good." He sounded shocked that I had gotten it right. His face was probably better then his voice but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of my complete attention. Obviously the reason he called on me in the first place.

My mind kept wandering.

Will I have any classes with any of them? Will they know that its me? How long can I hide like this?

What did I do to deserve so much hate? He was the one that lead me on, I should hate him. But I don't. I don't blame him for dumping me if that's what he wanted, I am kind of irritated by his present behavior. I didn't do anything. Did I?

**Edward POV**

Why did I have to be in a class that I lived through?

History is probably the most boring of all classes. I already know the book. I lived it.

"And then the Spanish Influenza hit Chicago in what year? Mr. Cullen." Called Mr. Armstrong.

"In the early 1900's." I answered.

I hated this time period the most. It reminded me of my parents and everything that I have gone through.

"Good." He praised.

I sighed and turned my head to look at the ever cloudy sky out the window.

I wonder where Bella is. There hasn't been any sign of her this morning. I haven't seen or smelt her and no one was at her house this morning when I tried to pick her up for school.

What if she left? What if I never see her again? What happens when I do see her?

The bell rang and I got up to go to lunch.

**Bella POV**

The Bell rang. Lunch time, that is just wonderful.

A nice girl named Kati escorted me to the garbage room. And then lead me through the disgusting lunch line.

After we got our trays of food we sat down with a bunch of her friends and she introduced me to everyone.

"You guys this is Annie." She told them. They all looked up at me and a blush pored over my cheeks. Reflex reaction. I could stop it but that would be very hard. The blushes came from my problem when I was human.

"I'm Mikeala, but please call me Kay." She was very calm and... Responsible? Looking.

"Hi, my name is Makenzie, but I like to be called Kinz. Me and Kay are twins." I could tell by first glance that they were twins. They looked exactly alike. They even wore the same shirts in different colors. Kinz had the exact opposite personality though. She seemed very out going and wild.

"I'm Taylor." A tall boy with dark brownish black hair said. He seemed very dogish to me. Maybe a golden retriever. But nice enough.

"My name is Kristy." A shy looking girl said. She was very short and had chin length straight dark brown hair.

They all introduced themselves.

**Edward POV**

My family and I were a little late to lunch due to the teacher keeping Emmett after class to talk to him about his goals for english essay that they wrote and then read aloud to the class. Emmett was a little less than serious than about it.

_My essay was good. Everyone thought it was funny. Mr. Hine has no sense of humor. _Emmett was fuming.

Jasper tried to calm him down but Emmett shot him a glare and he quit.

We walked into the room and all of a sudden I noticed that all of the thoughts centered around one girl staring down at her pizza.

We got in line to get lunch while I searched the room for her scent and thoughts.

If it was Bella then her scent might be different. But her thoughts would always be the only thoughts I can't hear.

Her scent came up smelling like roses, honey, and strawberries. Her smell didn't surprise me, I was expecting that. What did surprise me was finding her thoughts.

_Yum. This looks great. So much better than my old school. _Her thoughts.

Jasper looked at me. _Why is the new girl so happy?_

I looked at the girl again. _Wow. Everyone is really nice here._

"She's happy about good food and nice people." I whispered back to him.

We sat down and pain filled me.

She isn't here. She must have left. I must have scared her away last night.

The wolves. Maybe they know where she is. I could ask them. They won't tell me, but they might think about it. It's worth a try. I'll do it. I will find Bella.

**A/N: Anyone wondering what's going on with the thoughts? Well I'm not going to tell you until the next chap. If anyone guesses it right then I will give you an over view of the next chapter. Just put your guess in your review. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be out soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I've been really busy.**

Chapter 14

**Bella POV**

When they were done telling me who they were they started to eat.

I glanced at the pile of junk on my tray and almost gagged at the though of actually putting that into my system and decided not to put myself through that. They were humans they wouldn't notice or care if they did. Plus, my real acting is for the Cullen Kids…

The cafeteria door opened and closed. Their scent was blown in my direction.

… who just walked in.

Why? Why me? I took another glance at my food.

The way I looked at it I had two options.

Option one. Don't eat the food, not have to cough it up later, but have him catch me and rip my heart out again.

Option two. Eat the food, go through the discomfort of coughing it up later, but stay unknown, not have to talk to him, not have my heart ripped out.

Needless to say I went with option two. I had to eat the food and eat it happily.

I wished that I could change the way my emotions felt. I wanted Jasper to think that I am happy right now. I wanted Edward to hear '_Yum. This looks great. So much better than my old school. Wow. Everyone is really nice here.'_

"She's happy about good food and nice people." I heard Edward whisper to Jasper. As I picked up the pizza and took a bite, using all my control to not grimace and chew and swallow at a human pace.

This is so wrong. How do humans eat this stuff? Gross.

Hmm. I wonder if that was just a coincidence or if I actually did that. I tried to no avail to distract myself from the next bite of pizza.

'Yum.' I wanted Edward to hear.

"Dang. How she likes that stuff I'll never know." Emmett said to Edward.

"I know. She just thought yum." Edward replied.

Cool. It was me. That's awesome. It also might come in handy.

I took another bite. Ant sent another yummy thought his way while making sure that Jasper thought I was happy.

And that's how lunch went.

I wondered idly at the end how long I would be able to hold all this junk. Could I reach the end of the day and make it home? My stomach felt sickeningly heavy but I could manage. I could always go to the bathroom if need be.

When lunch was over I went to biology.

I hoped that he wasn't in my class.

I walked into the room and relief flooded me. He wasn't in here.

There was one open table. It just so happened to be the table we shared all that time ago.

I sat on the side that I did back then and got out my notebook and pencil then started to doodle in the back waiting for the bell.

The door opened and I stiffened then forced my body to relax. His scent hit me like a smack in the face. Reminding me what I couldn't have. I didn't look up as he walked in.

I was too horrified to do that. I was next to the only open seat. He was my biology partner. Crap. Why me? What did I do to deserve this?

He came and sat next to me.

His smell alone was ripping me apart. Well two could play that game.

I intensified the potency of my smell and looked towards him.

'Hmm. I wonder if he is nice. Maybe he'll be my friend.' I thought to him. Smiling innocently.

"Hello. My name is Annie." I blew my breath in his direction.

He nodded stiffly in my direction.

His eyes were black and his posture tense, he stopped breathing, then scooted as far away from me as the desk would allow.

'What did I do?' I thought shocked for him.

I looked away knowing that I was purposefully causing him physical pain.

His pain hurt me. That was unexpected.

He hurt me. I can't blame him though. He was my boyfriend. Boyfriends and girlfriends break up. That's just what happens. He shouldn't be stuck with me just because he dated me. That's not fair, or right. I can't punish him for something that wasn't his fault.

I also can't hurt him because I still love him.

I have to get away. I have to get out of here. I have to get away from him. I have to get out.

I pretended to shiver then put my jacket on trapping some of the scent. While I did that I made the scent less potent. To make it easier on him.

I then laid my head on the table and made my face get warm like a fever.

"Are you okay Miss Petersen?" Mr. Sittler looked concerned.

"No. Can I go to the nurse?" Not a lie. I am miserable. Both my heart and my stomach hurt.

"Yes. Let me just get you a pass."

I scent some sick feelings to Jasper just incase Edward brought it up later then took care of Edward.

'Ugh. I feel like I'm gonna puke. I wanna go home and curl into a ball.' There he won't get suspicious.

"Here you go. Get well soon Andrea."

"Should I walk her there?" Dang. Can't Edward just leave me alone. Not that he knows that its me. He's just trying to be polite.

"Do you need any assistance Miss Petersen?" At least Mr. Sittler wasn't making me be with him.

"No. I can take care of myself, but thank you for asking." I was doing my best to be as polite as possible.

"She looks really sick. I don't think she should carry everything." Edward gave him the persuasive eyes. I almost laughed out loud.

"Well. Miss Petersen are you sure that you don't need any help?"

"Yes. Thank you. I don't wish to disturb your class. I will be fine." I gave Mr. Sittler my persuasive eyes, which are ten times better than Edward's at getting whatever I want.

I have perfected the looks and tones of persuasion and innocence, I can get or do or get away with nearly anything I want. Those skill are necessary when you spend all of your time with werewolves.

"Alright then." Mr. Sittler said handing me the note.

**Edward POV**

'_Ugh. I feel like I'm gonna puke. I wanna go home and curl into a ball.' _Annie's thoughts echoed through my head then stopped.

Like she had stopped thinking.

It was Bella. It had to be.

She was leaving.

"Here you go. Get well soon Andrea."

"Should I walk her there?" I can't let her leave me.

"Do you need any assistance Miss Petersen?" Mr. Sittler. _'Ah, Mr. Cullen always the polite one.'_

"No. I can take care of myself, but thank you for asking." She can't leave me. She can't leave me. She can't leave me. I can't loose her again.

"She looks really sick. I don't think she should carry everything." I gave him my most persuasive eyes.

"Well. Miss Petersen are you sure that you don't need any help?"

"Yes. Thank you. I don't wish to disturb your class. I will be fine." She gave Mr. Sittler her persuasive eyes, which blew mine out of the water. Where did she learn how to do that.

"Alright then." Mr. Sittler said handing her the note.

She left.

At least I knew what she looked like. At least she isn't going far. At least she is staying where I can find her.

**Bella POV**

**I went to the nurse and threw up my lunch. After it was out of my system I felt much better.**

**She sent me home and I ran. **

**I ran not knowing what I was going to do next.**


	15. Chapter 15

1**A/N: Right now I am bored. Sorry if this turns out to be a boring chapter.**

Chapter 15

**Edward POV**

Biology no longer held my interest. Not that it ever had held my interest.

Just thirty minutes left then I can follow her.

Follow her where? What would happen when I finally caught up with her?

She wouldn't believe me if I told her the truth. She is too stubborn for that. No, she would think that I was playing some sick joke with her heart. She wouldn't listen to me. She would run. She would change her look and scent. She would disappear. She would leave.

And I know that if Bella didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be. She has the speed to get away, the power to change and blend in with the humans. She wouldn't let me find her again; or even get close.

I couldn't follow her.

I have to be smart. I have to go slow.

She probably thinks that she still has me tricked. Maybe I can use that. Get to be friends with 'Annie' since Bella won't talk to me. Talk to 'Annie' about how much I love and miss Bella. Coax Bella out.

But I can't be obvious. If Bella even suspects that I know it will all be over.

This is going to be tedious but if I can get it right then I will have Bella back. If I'm not careful then I lose her forever.

**Bella POV**

I ended up in the meadow. No longer our meadow.

"_I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not."_

"_You're not good for me Bella."_

"_You'll never see me again."_

"_I will never come back."_

"_You don't want me?" "No."_

I was on my knees in the very center. Clutching my sides, begging in dry sobs for the pain to stop.

The words and memories of his rejection continued to flow through me.

"_Your mind is like a sieve."_

"_Time heals all wounds."_

"_I'll leave you alone."_

"_You will never see me again."_

My face was in the grass and I was in a ball, shaking with the sobs and painful memories.

Why? Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this? I can't think of anything.

When I was human I took care of my mother and Charlie.

As a vampire I have never killed or even thought about killing a single human. I have never exposed the secret. I have stayed out of the attention of the Volturie.

I have befriended werewolves but they aren't bad or evil.

"_You're not good for me Bella."_

"_You'll never see me again."_

"_I will never come back."_

"_You don't want me?" "No."_

The pain ripped through me again.

I must have done something. This must be a punishment for something. Existing maybe? Not staying away while I had the chance as a human? For loving something I couldn't have?

Can't have. I still can't have him. I am no longer a human and I still can't have him. I'm an everlasting vampire and I can't have him. I will live forever knowing that I can't have him. That he doesn't want me. I will live for eternity knowing that the one I love is out there not loving me back. That I'm not good enough for him. That even as a vampire I'm not enough for him. That I will never be enough for him.

Another sob shook me.

"_You're not good for me Bella."_

"_You don't want me?" "No."_

I hate this.

I hate loving him. I hate the way I feel when I see him. I hate the way I made my self so vulnerable. I hate the way I thought that he actually loved me. I hate the small thrill I get when he says my name.

I can't stand it. I can't bare it.

But I have to.

If I leave he will know that its me. He will feed me lies or give me the truth again or say 'we can still be friends'.

That last one cut through me like a freshly sharpened knife.

'We can still be friends'.

If he ever says that to me I will go to the Volturie of a suicide mission. Those words would kill what is left of me, which admittedly is not much. They would end me. That would be the most painful thing left that he could do to me. Those words would hurt worse than any physical pain.

Those are the words that are said by the dumper to try and make the dumpie feel better. Those are the famous last words of any relationship. The words that would mean it was over and he was trying to take pity on me.

I don't want his pity.

"_You don't want me?" "No."_

I want him to want me.

I want him to love me not pity me. I don't want him to look down on me. To feel sorry for me.

Another sob.

What's wrong with me? Why should I care what he thinks?

I shouldn't care what he thinks but I do. That's what's wrong with me. I love him.

**Edward POV**

Finally school's out. What should I do now?

**A/N: Well that turned out different than I thought it would. You see I don't plan my chapters. I simply put my fingers on the key board and let my imagination have some fun. Then I sit back and wonder where in the world did that come from. Well... Bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

Edward POV A/N: Hi. How's it going. Sorry this chapter took so long. Well enjoy! Chapter 16Edward POV

I need to think.

Meadow. I need to go to the meadow.

I handed my car keys to Alice and took off running.

I was at the edge of the meadow in minutes and what I saw there stunned me.

Bella. No disguise. Just Bella hugging her knees, her back to me, sitting in the middle of our meadow. I was down wind so she hadn't smelt me yet.

Should I go or not.

If I go she might run. She might run far away. I might never see her again. But she might not. She might stay.

If I don't go, if I take it slow then I will get her. I will make sure of it.

Maybe I could just sit here and watch her.

I moved to sit down and rustled a few leaves.

Crap.

Her head snapped around to look at me.

Bella POV

Some leaves rustled in a direction that the wind wasn't blowing.

My head snapped around.

It was him.

I ran. I ran and he followed.

I ran slow enough that he could see me but not so slow that he could catch me.

I pulled my cell phone out and pressed speed dial three.

"What's up." Jake answered.

"Get the pack together and meet me at the boarder."

"Okay. Why?"

"Just do it. I'll be there in five minuets. Be in wolf form." With that I snapped my phone shut.

I looked over my shoulder. He was still behind me.

Five minuets later I could see the border and the huge wolves behind it.

I didn't want Edward to get killed but I did want to scare him.

The wolves all growled at the sight of who was chasing me.

**Edward POV**

She wasn't going her fastest. She was going faster then me though.

I didn't realize where she was going until the fowl smell of werewolf assaulted my nose. I looked to find the whole pack in wolf form growling and snarling.

And Bella was headed toward them. Their instincts were to attack us and she was going straight for them.

I sped up.

Bella crossed the line.

I stopped.

Without stopping running she burst. She was now a smallish white wolf. She looked like a werewolf and smelt like one too. If I was new I would have known her to be an enemy.

She walked to the back of the pack and sat down facing me. She was calm.

Everyone else was snarling and growling and howling. I listened to their thoughts.

'_Bella are you okay.' _Leah went to sit beside her.

'_What happened? Why is he chasing you?' _ Jake wanted to know.

Then I heard something I never expected. I heard Bella. She wasn't vulnerable. She could decide the thoughts that everyone got to hear or see. But I could still hear her.

'_I'm fine. Edward why are you chasing me?'_

"Because I wanted to talk to you."

'_Fine. I'm listening.'_

I couldn't believe she was going to give me a chance to talk to her. Not under ideal circumstances but still.

"Bella. I love you."

The pack growled and all brought up horrifying images of Bella. Bella on the ground after me leaving her. Bella as a zombie. Bella with Victoria at her neck. Bella screaming on the forest floor during the transformation. Bella's empty face for years after the transformation. Bella breaking down every now and then and dry sobbing in Leah's arms.

The worst memory was from Bella though.

It was me leaving through her eyes. _'You don't want me?' 'No.' _She remembered.

"Bella, I left to try and protect you." I said trying to hide my pain.

'_From what?'_

"From my kind."

The pack snorted and launched into a ton of 'yeah rights'.

'_You guys shut up!' _She mentally yelled at the pack. She then grabbed her book bag in her mouth and ran deep into the Quilute woods.

"Bella!" I yelled wanting her to come back.

"One minute!" Her human voice sounded annoyed. "Let me get some dang clothes on."

Bella came running back less than a minuet later.

She started to cross the border when Leah wined and came up to look her in the eyes.

"I'll be fine. I'll call later and we'll have a game night at my house tonight. Is that alright?" Bella comforted a dog. Gross.

Leah shook her big head up and down once.

Bella then came all the way across the border.

She said one word to me then took off.

"Meadow."

I ran but never caught her. When I got to the meadow she was sitting in the middle similar to the way she was sitting after school.

"Bella, let me just start this out with, I'm sorry."

"You said that already." She whispered looking straight ahead.

"Bella, you have to understand." She had to. She had to.

"Edward, just tell me one thing."

"Anything."

"Tell me you will never leave again." She whispered watching the sun set.

I pulled her into my arms. Lifting her eyes to mine.

"I will never leave you again. I don't think I could survive it." I said with as much love as I could put into my voice.

She rested her head on my chest and sighed.

"I love you." I whispered to her wondering if she would love me back.

"I love you too." My heart swelled. I nuzzled my nose in her hair breathing in the scent of her.

A/N: There will be one or two more chapters then this story will be finished. Just so you know those chapters will be mostly for Leah because I don't know about you but I think that Leah deserves a happy ending also.


	17. Sorry

**OK, I know that you all hate me, and that's okay I don't blame you.**

**Now that that's said I'm going to make you hate me more.**

**I'm taking this story off of Fanfiction.**

**Why?**

**Well, I'm going to rework the story. I'm going to fix typos and things that don't make sense. I'm going to make the chapters longer and take it into a new direction.**

**They are not going to make up in the meadow that day. Good old Edward is going to have to work a little harder than that to get to her.**

Sorry. But it might take a while because I'm going to finish the story before I put it back up.


End file.
